Thanksgiving
by Mander08
Summary: There's really no point to this story it's just a thanksgiving story that I thought would be fun to write. You can still read it thought. It's full of humor. JasonTrini review please


Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

A/N: It's Thanksgiving, so all I have to say is I hope you enjoy this story and go pig out on turkey and stuffing.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster Jason," Kimberly Hart, a medium height girl with shoulder length brown hair, said as she sat in between her best friends, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston.

"Yes, it is very crowded back here with Zack's body sprawled out across Kim and me." Billy said as he tried to push farther over to the window.

"EWWW I think he's drooling," Kim said in disgust, as Jason shook his head at the amusement of his friends.

"Think we should stop and have them change seats?" Jason said looking over at his wife, Trini, who was laughing at the look on Kim's face.

"I think you should," Kim said as Zack rearranged himself so that his head on her shoulder, and his legs were back on the floor of the car. Jason turned on his signal as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Zack wake up," Trini said as she got into the back seat.

When Zack didn't move Jason turned around in his seat and hit Zack on the leg. Zack's eyes shot open as he jumped up out of the seat and whacked his head on the roof.

"What," Zack said as he sat back in the seat and rubbed his head and knee.

"It's your turn to sit up front."

"Really sweet," Zack got out of the car and went to the front passenger door.

"Oh and word of advice, if you fall asleep don't put your head on my shoulder, and stop drooling all over my car," Jason said looking at Zack with a smirk on his face.

"I drool," Zack said confused.

"Like a dog," Kim said with disgust.

* * *

Reefside

Tommy's house

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Conner you do realize that you only have to ring the doorbell once for Dr. O to come open the door right?" Kira Ford said as she held a tray of food in her hands.

"You never know he could be down in his bat cave, he wouldn't be able to hear it down there," Conner McKnight said as he reached for the doorbell again.

"Dude Conner chill even if he was down there Haley would still be able to answer the door." Ethan James said as he stopped Conner from pressing the button.

"How do you know that Haley's here?" Conner asked Ethan.

"Conner how many cars do you see in the drive way?" Ethan asked him as Conner turned around to look at the drive way.

"Three," Conner said as he looked back at Ethan and Kira.

"And that tells you what?"

"That someone other than us and Dr. O are here."

"Very good Conner," Kira said as she looked at Ethan, "we should give him a cookie."

"Shut-," Conner started to say but the door opened to reveal Haley.

"Hey guys," Haley said as she opened the door wider so that the teens could enter.

"Hey Haley, I've come bearing food." Kira said holding up the pie.

"Me too, my mom didn't think it would be nice if I showed up with nothing," Ethan said as he handed Haley a bowl of smashed yams.

"Yeah I didn't bring anything sorry," Conner said as he looked from Haley to Kira. "What, I didn't know we had to bring something."

"Conner that's normally what people do when they are invited over someone's house for Thanksgiving," Kira said.

"That's ok Kira he can just set the table… for all 10 of us."

"What for ten people, wow I didn't know Dr. O was that popular."

"Hey, be careful what you or I won't let you meet original rangers," Tommy said coming out of the kitchen.

"Tommy you should go get changed, they will be here soon," Haley said as Tommy nodded his head and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Haley do you need any help with anything in the kitchen?" Kira asked as Haler nodded her head. They walked into the kitchen leaving Ethan and Conner standing in the middle of the room alone.

"Okay, now I'm bored," Ethan said as he looked around the room and then finally deciding to go into the kitchen.

"Hmm I wonder what's on T.V, "Conner said sitting on the couch and turning the television on.

* * *

12 minutes later

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Zack, you only have to ring it once," Kim said getting annoyed .

"Hey you never now he could be on the shower," Zack replied.

"Whoa who's in the shower," Jason asked as he and Trini walked up to the others.

"Tommy."

"He kept ringing the doorbell and he wouldn't stop, he thinks he has to ring it so many times because Tommy might be in the shower and he won't be able to hear it," Kim said summing up the last 5 minutes of arguing with Zack.

"Zack, you do know that there are other people are here right?"

Ding Dong

"ZACK, STOP RINGING THE DAMN DOORBELL!"

"Man I think you made her angry."

"You would too if you had him drooling on you since we left Angel Grove."

"Good point," Jason said as the door opened.

"It's about time you guys got here," Tommy said buttoning up his black shirt.

"Yeah well we had to stop a few times," Trini said pointing at Zack and Kim.

"What happened," Tommy asked.

"He kept drooling and snoring the whole way down here do you know how annoying that is especially when you're sitting next to him! THEN HE WOULDN'T STOP RINGING THE DAMN DORRBELL!"

"Oh, he sounds like someone else I know" Tommy said laughing. "Come on in guys."

They all piled in the door and noticed a teen sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey bro," Jason said, "Who's he?"

"That would be Conner, he too likes to ring the doorbell," Tommy said staring back at Zack who just smiled and scratched his head. "Oh and you're his icon."

"What me?" Jason said sounding shocked. "Wow, I didn't even think he knew me."

"He saw a video dairy of the past rangers, and he learned that you were the first ever red ranger and ever since then he idolizes you."

"Oh that's so sweet," Trini said as Jason and Tommy just laughed.

"Kira, Ethan come here," Tommy said as the two teens walked out of the kitchen.

"Conner shut the T.V off and go set the ta-," Kira stopped in mid sentence.

Conner looked up from the T.V and saw Kira and Ethan frozen in place. He followed their gaze and saw them standing there and his eyes widened.

"Guys it's not nice to stare," Haley said as she entered the living room and walked over to the dino rangers.

"Hello," Jason said as he started waving his hand in front of Conner's face. "Anybody home?"

"What… whoa …. It… it really is you," Conner looked dumbfounded as he stood there looking at Jason.

"Yea it's me," Jason said.

"Guys this is Kimberly Hart, the original pink ranger. Zack Taylor, the original black ranger. Billy Cranston, the original blue ranger. Trini Scott, the original yellow. And-,"

"Wait I thought that her last name was Kwan?" Ethan said looking confused.

"It was, but then she got married."

"To who?" Conner asked.

"Conner," Ethan said walking over to him, " Who else in this room do you know with the last name Scott?"

"Jason."

"Very good," Ethan said shaking his head as everybody else in the room laughed.

"You all know Jason, the original red ranger."

"Conner the table needs to be set," Haley said as Conner sighed and turned around and headed into the kitchen.

"Why is he setting the table?"

"He didn't bring food."

"Ahh, that explains it," Jason said as he walked into the kitchen after Conner.

"Where's he going?"

"Probably to help him," Trini said. "He's used to setting the table anyways."

* * *

Kitchen

"Hey kid," Jason said as he walked over to the cabinet that Conner was at. "Need help?"

"Sure," Conner said grabbing ten plates.

"So you're the red ranger huh?" Jason said trying to start a conversation, as he grabbed ten forks, knifes, and some spoons.

"Yeah," Conner said as he placed the plates in the table.

"Hmmm," Jason said realizing that Conner wasn't talking much. "So I heard you like Kira."

"Yeah," Conner said, "wait… what?"

"I knew it," Jason said sarcastically.

"Knew what?"

"That you're only answering me in one word answers… so I figure your nervous or you just don't want to talk to me."

"No… I … I don't know what to talk to you about."

"Hmmm…. Answer this question. Do you like Kira?"

"What?" Conner said staring into the living room at Kira.

"Man you keep staring at her; you do realize that if you just stare at her noting is going to happen right. Trust me I know it took me years to find that out," Jason replied as he grabbed some glasses and set them on the table.

"I like her yea but she likes the Trent."

"Wait Trent is the white ranger."

"Yeah so."

"Look the red ranger is supposed to like the yellow and pink rangers."

"Wait you like the pink ranger."

"Man she's like my sister. I'm married to the yellow ranger. Tommy likes the pink rangers always has. The blue and black rangers normally go for the girls who aren't power rangers."

"Hey guys, is the table set yet," Haley said as she walked into the kitchen with Trini, Kira and Kim.

"Yeah," Jason said walking over to Trini and hugging her.

"Kim can you get the guys?"

"Yep."

"So what have you guys been talking about?"

"The rules of the red ranger," Jason said as he pulled out a seat for Trini.

The rest of the gang came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jason helped Haley bring the food to the table and as soon as everything was done sat down next to his wife.

"Who wants to say grace," Trini asked.

"Conner say grace," Tommy said as Conner looked at him.

"Lord," Conner said as everyone bowed their heads, " we thank you for all the food on this table. We thank you for having all of us here at the same table. Thank you for the new people we have met, and thank you for our friends."

"Thank you for all the great times we have had as rangers and we hope that the new rangers will have as much fun as we did, and enjoy the experience of being a ranger. Amen," Kim added.

"Amen," Everybody echoed as they all dug into their food.

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys and girls. I hope you have a good one till next time. 


End file.
